


早餐

by kalipha



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 【毒埃】模范人妻毒液，我想拥有。





	早餐

和寄生虫同居生活也并不是那么美好。

Venom本来胃口本就不是地球人规格，炸薯球和巧克力要吃四人份，而且最近对五分熟牛排需求也变大了。  
Eddie站在取款机前看着自己账户余额里那几个可怜的数字，深深叹了一口气。  
【亲爱的如果我们需要钱我可以帮助我们。】  
怎么帮，抢银行？  
【不，我可以帮你把面前的这个机器搞碎。】  
绝对不行Venom，绝对不行。我不是罪犯。  
【Fine，我不做你不喜欢的事，Eddie。】

拒绝了这个诱人的想法，Eddie只能去打苦力短工来支撑和寄生虫的生活。  
操！我可是大有成就的记者！怎么一份像样的工作都找不到！  
这要归咎于那个衣冠禽兽。Eddie赶紧驱散脑中Carlton的形象，把注意力集中在手中的货物上。  
结束了这星期在港口集装箱的卸货工作，再拒绝Venom和自己来一发的想法后，Eddie想在星期六的早上睡个昏天地暗。

乓！什么东西掉在地上。  
Eddie被巨大响声惊醒。看看闹钟，7：13。  
一大支黑色黏液从自己胸前蜿蜒出卧室，Eddie并没有看见Venom。  
你在干什么…  
Eddie在脑里问到。Eddie昏昏沉沉，并不想开口说话，这也许是寄生虫在可以读取自己想法的好处。  
【我吵醒你了吗，亲爱的Eddie，我在给你做早餐。】  
噢…别白费力气，我可不想吃你做的早餐…天知道你没有没有加上一个眼球或是你喜欢的胰脏…  
【我在为你做这个叫华夫饼的东西，亲爱的，可是我搞不定这个，而且这火让我感到害怕。】

oh…Venom真让人心疼。那天在天上Venom牺牲自己差点在火焰的吞噬里消失不见只为让Eddie自己活下来，现在却害怕那煤气灶的火。  
Eddie伸出手握住胸前的那支黑色液体，把Venom迅速拉到自己眼前，一小坨黑黑圆圆的东西，灰色的大眼睛凝视着他。  
然后伸出双手像抱小熊玩偶一样抱住Venom，开口说，  
别搞了，我想你陪我睡一会儿。然后把Venom揽进怀里。

 

-END-


End file.
